Gossip
by Lady Anonim
Summary: Sekedar gosip belaka bisa bikin orang salah sangka? Tapi kenyataannya terdapat fakta didalam gosip. Publish ulang nih! Sho-ai, enggak enak dibacalah pokoknya! XD


Gossip by 101 hiru yorunita

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

A/N: Maaf buat yang sudah review maupun fave fic ini! Arigatou to gomenasai desu~ (_ _)v. Yang lalu sudah saya hapus, tapi untungnya data fic ini masih ada di hp.

Nah, silahkan selamat dinikmati apa adanya! ^^

Warning: Nggak suka fic ini maupun saya? Mending jangan mampir, ketimbang nanti bikin saia pundung! ;D

XxxxX-oOo-oOo-oOo-XxxxX

Hari ini Agon baru saja pulang dari lomba kontes menjadi model cover majalah 'Cool Boy'. Tampaknya dia sangat frustasi karena gagal lolos nominasi. Langkah kakinya yang di sentak-sentakan sepanjang jalan seperti anak kecil sedang ngambek minta di belikan mainan.

"Akh, dasar para juri sampah! Memang apa sih kurangnya wajah ganteng gue, hah?" geramnya, sambil menatapi foto dirinya sendiri yang sedari tadi di genggamnya. Yang sudah jelas-jelas foto itu gambarnya abstrak.

"Cih, masa gue di tawarkannya menjadi model cover majalah hantu?" gumamnya sendiri, tidak terima.

"Oi, dread sialan sudah dong jangan nangis! Mungkin itu karena rambut loe jadi di sangka arwah alm mbah Surip," kata Hiruma, yang kebetulan lewat di sekitar situ.

"Siapa yang nangis, bego! Heh, ngeledek loe yah pirang sampah?" karena marah tanpa di sadari Agon telah meremuk-remukkan fotonya itu. Alhasil, wajah pada foto tersebut semakin sulit di kenali. Jadi makin abstrak saja.

"Gue nggak ngeledek, cuma ngejek! Kekeke, hm... Tapi loe pantas juga kalau ada di cover majalah hantu," Agon mendesis, kesal. Orang-orang di sekitar pun mulai berdesas-desus tidak karuan. Bagaimana tidak? Walau baru beberapa menit, kegiatan debat antara Agon dan Hiruma terlalu menarik perhatian keramaian kota.

"Eh, kenapa tuh?" tanya ibu nomor satu.

"Tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya semenya sedang ngambek tuh!" jawab tante-tante nomor tiga.

"Iya. Itu sepertinya ukenya sedang menghibur si seme," kata preman pasar, ikutan nimbrung ibu-ibu ngegosip. Yang entah kata siapa, gosip itu makin di gosok makin siiip!

Hiruma sweatdrop begitu tau pemandangan di sekelilingnya yang sudah ramai dengan ibu-ibu penggosip. Dan dengan segera ia menyeret Agon dan dirinya menjauh.

"Permisi orang-orang sialan, gue tahu kalian semua ngefans sama gue. Tapi nanti saja kalo mau minta tanda tangannya yah," ucap Hiruma, pe-de. Dengan menyeret Agon, Hiruma masuk ke dalam mobil limosin nya.

"Huuu..." orang-orang pun dengan sukses menyoraki Hiruma. Tak lupa buntelan kertas di lempari ke arah mobil yang mengaku limosin tersebut.

"Woi, mau kemana nih? Jangan ajak gue naik mobil sampah begini, cih!" protes Agon. Ternyata luar mobilnya doang yang limosin. Dalamnya, jangan di tanya! Bisa di bilang tidak beda jauh dengan mobil angkutan umum.

"Sudah diam saja kenapa," mobil pun melesat pergi entah kemana.

XxxxX-oOo-oOo-oOo-XxxxX

-Keesokkan harinya...

"Hoi, Hiruma!" Braaak.

Tiba-tiba Agon datang mendobrak pintu ruang klub amefuto Deimon dengan kasar.

"Hieee..." Sena dan Monta yang ada di dalamnya langsung berjingkat kaget.

"Anak-anak sampah! Mana Hiruma?" ucap Agon, seraya tangannya memegang sesuatu.

"Hi... Hiruma-san sedang keluar. Err, Agon-san a... ada apa?" ucap Sena, terbata-bata.

"Cih, sialan Hiruma! Sempaknya kemaren ketinggalan," Sena dan Monta berpandangan, lalu menatap Agon dengan horror.

"Nih, gue titip aja sama loe! Kasih ke Hiruma!" Agon melempar tas plastik entah berisi apa ke arah Sena. Blaaar.

Kemudian pergi, dengan menutup pintu kasar. Memang khasnya Agon, pulang pergi mendebrak pintu. Seolah memendam dendam kesumat pada si pintu yang padahal tak bersalah.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, otak Sena dan Monta pun mulai mencerna kata-kata Agon tadi.

"Sena, coba kamu cek isi kantong plastiknya!" suruh Monta, kayaknya dia penasaran banget.

"Hn," dan -Jreeeng-

Isinya benar-benar sempak, bermotif kelelawar Devil Bats.

"Apa benar ini milik Hiruma-san?" Sena sedikit blushing, kemudian memasukkannya lagi ke dalam kantong plastiknya.

"Tapi... Kata orang-orang sekitar, Hiruma dengan Agon kelihatannya ada hubungan apa-apa lho Sena~" Monta terlihat antusias membicarakan hal tersebut.

Diam-diam Monta itu dulunya fudanshi. Tapi dia nya saja yang tidak pernah bilang, lagipula sudah lama Monta tidak menemukan objek target pasangan 'gay' yang pas buat dia amati. Biarpun fujoshi, Monta masih straight koq dan ia juga naksir kak Mamori. Tapi setelah masuk Deimon Devil Bats saja, otak fujoshinya mulai membayang-bayangkan hal nista itu lagi. Terutama, sewaktu Sena di ancam ini itu sama Hiruma. Yang jika di mata orang normal, seperti tuan dengan budaknya. Tapi tidak bagi Monta, otaknya langsung nyetrum dan jadinya ia malah membayangkan pair HiruSena.

"Apa kamu tidak cemburu, Sena?" tanya Monta.

"Hieee, kenapa harus cemburu?" Sena kaget mendengar pertanyaan Monta yang seolah menganggap Sena istri -coret- suami Hiruma.

"Yah, kamu ini kan dekat dengan Hiruma senpai. Jadi yah, bagaimana gitu!"

"Apa maksudmu Monta? Aku tidak ada apa-apa koq sama Hiruma-san," Sena mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kedepan.

xXx-oOo-oOo-oOo-xXx

Plup!

Suara permen karet meletus dari mulut Hiruma. Hiruma baru saja akan masuk kedalam ruang klub. Tapi tidak jadi, karena telinganya menangkap suara-suara yang tidak patut ia dengar. Seharusnya!

"Sena, menurutmu Agon atau Hiruma senpai yah yang jadi uke nya?" Hiruma menguping dari balik pintu. Mencoba mencerna baik-baik ucapan Monta yang berada di dalam.

"Hoi, kuso chibi! Sudah jelas-jelas gue itu seme sejati. Bisa hancur imej gue sebagai seme sadistik kalau sampai di cap uke," batin Hiruma berteriak-teriak.

"Eh, tunggu! Lho koq, gue di pasanginnya dengan si dread sialan?" Hiruma menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat, nggak mau dengar jawabannya. Tidak sampai berisik sih, takut ketahuan yang didalam.

"Err... Tidak tau Monta! Tapi kasihan juga kalau yang jadi uke nya Hiruma-san~" jawab Sena, dengan nada yang terdengar prihatin.

"Iya, yah. Apalagi seme nya macam Agon begitu," Monta bergidik sendiri. Lalu tangannya memegang dagunya sendiri, sok berlagak detektif abal-abal.

"Aha... Mungkin mereka gantian," oh, pandai sekali ucapan Monta barusan. Yang sukses bikin Sena tegang dan Hiruma semaput di tempat. Sementara itu, entah ini hal baik atau buruk Agon datang kembali untuk mengambil kunci motor yang ketinggalan dan sudah mendapati Hiruma dengan gaya tidak elit. Bruaaak!

"A... Agon-san?" Sena melirik ke arah pintu dan mendapati Agon yang tengah menggendong Hiruma.

"Heh, anak-anak bego! Kalian bicara apa barusan?" terlihat Agon menahan amarah. Keringat dingin, kecut, asem mulai membasahi sekujur badan Sena dan Monta.

xXx-oOo-oOo-oOo-xXx

"Owh, jadi gosip yang beredar itu bohong yah! Syukur deh~" Sena mengusap dadanya.

"Kenapa memangnya, kuso chibi?" Hiruma menyeringai, jail. Sena menunduk malu, tadi ia tidak sengaja berbicara dua kata terakhir. Monta yang melihat momen tersebut, diam-diam ia memotretnya di kamera ponsel secara ilegal. Demi objek pelampiasan kefujoshiannya.

"Hanya orang sampah saja yang berfikir macam-macam gue dengan si pirang sampah, cih!" Agon mendengus.

"Hiruma kemarin cuma ngehibur gue yang gagal jadi model, lalu mengajak gue ke onsen." jelas Agon.

"Yah, tidak kusangka reaksi orang-orang sialan sampai begitu!" kini giliran Hiruma yang angkat bicara.

xXx-oOo-oOo-oOo-xXx

-Ditempat lain-

"Sial, bisa-bisanya saya gagal. Gaya sudah keren begini! Yang terpilih saya malah jadi model iklan sabun colek," Habashira Rui, ngedumel tidak jelas.

"Kenapa kau? Ayo, ada yang mau saya tunjukin!" Banba, datang menghampiri Rui yang sedang depresi berat.

"Eh eh, jeng! Lihat deh, ada pasangan baru noh!" ibu-ibu tidak bertanggung jawab mulai mengumbar gosip tak jelas andalan mereka.

"Owh itu uke nya kayaknya mantan preman di daerah sini lho!" kata si nenek, tidak sadar umur.

-

Yorunita: Akibat ulah oknum penggosip gaje inilah berbagai hal bisa terjadi. Bahkan sesuatu yang sepele bisa menjadi rumit. Turut berduka cita sajalah pada korban selanjutnya *mengheningkan cipta*

FIN

Nyaha, publish ulang! Ayo marahi saya! XD

Kenapa Monta yang tadinya fudanshi saya ganti jadi fujoshi? Karena, menurut Lu-chan (NakamaLuna) fudanshi itu untuk istilah penyuka yuri. Kalo yaoi tetap fujoshi.

Hehehe... Setiap manusia tidak luput dari kesalahan, termasuk saya. Jangan nyari-nyari kesalahan saya yah, soalnya ada bejibun! .

Salam sayang untuk semua~ muach ^o^


End file.
